diegen_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarisse Jameson
Clarisse Jameson (sometimes mispronounced by G as "Clarice") is a major character in Diegen City. Being the head of the DCHQ, she has extensive knowledge over most superheroes and supervillains in the city as well as a certain level command over most superheroes. Personality Extremely patient and extremely realistic, if I could list a couple things that I believe I am. I have be known to show the most patience out of everyone that has become head of the DCHQ. I have sat through at least a good 8 hours of lectures before with even the worst of people with baited breath. Of course, I am also a very realistic person as well. I wouldn't say I see the world in a certain level of tunnel vision at all. I know the world isn't as complicated as people seem to make it. Humans, supers and non-supers alike, fall into this category of being "simple". After a certain point in this life, you'll see the problems and discrepancies between people are based on pride. Their inability to drop something they've already lost it is actually sort of amusing, if I were to be even more honest. Yes, I am aware of how hypocritical the DCHQ is sounding, even from this standpoint. You may believe you wish, but it is clear that we are at least trying to win this "war" against the villains. Whatever definition of "winning" that falls into doesn't really matter. The point is: we're trying. For most people, it even seems like we're succeeding. Smiling people's faces, good times, memorable moments; that's all I really strive for. I try to be polite as possible too. There have been many people that have made me angry over the years. However, I have never once snapped at them. I have torn down people with just a few polite words; words are the true power as they say. I have the power, on the most surface level, to take care of those who aggravate me. I truly understand the difference of when and where we're supposed to use it. This is the one part of my personality that I try to project onto the DCHQ, but this is not always what the supers execute. You'd probably call me a cynic at this point, after hearing all of this. Well, I won't deny it or confirm it. However, I do take a good deal of bemusement from defeating those who have wronged the people of this city. Hell, if I had more power, I'd try to do more for the world too. Knowing where you stand in the world is very important as well and I truly do. Backstory My father's name was William Jameson. Recognize the name? You should, he was actually the man who ran the DCHQ before his timely death 15 years ago or so. I always knew my father to be a pillar of strength. The difference of our positions has always been obvious to me: He was made for this profession. I wasn't. Honestly, my whole life has been me hiding in his shadow. When I was growing up, people used to ask me different things about my father. I remember being stopped every day on the street for an interesting little "chit-chat" with the local media. The funniest part in this whole story so far? I honestly didn't know my father all that well. The reason I called him a "pillar of strength" is because that's what people used to call him the television. So, when I was hounded by those "journalists" and "reporters", I had nothing to give them. Not like I wanted to. Despite my father not being around all that much, things weren't that tense at home with him and my mother. My mother always seemed to be rather understanding of where he was and what he was doing. He called often to let her know what was up and never seemed to be in a bad mood when he came home. Unfortunately, that was just some sort of ruse on both of their parts. One day, out of nowhere, after I came home from school one day, my mother grabbed my hand rather forcefully and told me "it's time to leave". My mother was apparently always an unstable person but she managed to never show it on her face until this day. I finally noticed that she looked paler than ever, her voice was hoarse, and her eyes looked red. For a good time after that, life seemed turn out messy whenever we went. My mom actually had to go into the hospital for awhile because it seemed her mental health was declining as well. My grandparents took me in while this happened, urging me never to speak of my father or anything else concerning him in front of my mother. Luckily, I was a kid who was quick on the uptake relatively speaking. According to what I started to read in the papers, my mother and father had a very "strenuous" relationship going on between them. It was strenuous enough to actually hospitalize my mother so I could only assume it was going to end in divorce. My father's position as the head of the DCHQ caused the whole situation to dissolve into this. He was to keep on living away from us in that beautiful house and we were stuck in the boonies where the older kids would bully me and push me around. They would speak ill of my mother and father, making fun of the fact that my parents had all this status and power and they were still fighting. Eventually, through some shady reporter or otherwise, a newspaper came out describing the complete separation of my mother and father. The word "divorce" was a focal part of the article. Throughout all my visiting to my mother, she never once told me about this. Sure, she was much less talkative than she used to be, but she still tried to give me her best attention. My only guess could be that she didn't even know about this in the first place. Unfortunately, since she was in a state of such ill mental health, I knew that if she saw this article it would break her. As soon as I found this out, I rushed to the hospital. When I arrived at her room, she wasn't there. Instead of her, a few men in black suits had arrived. They tried to restrain me, but fortunately for me, some doctors came and distracted the men, so I could escape. I ran to the only place that I could think of: the roof. My mother always seemed to enjoy going up there just for some fresh air. Even though she was nowhere near getting better, I guess they allowed her to do this. Bursting through the door, I noticed that my mother was standing there, looking up at the sky. Grey clouds started to cover the previously beautiful sky. Little droplets of rain started to fall from the sky, and they became harder every other second, quickly becoming a downpour. As I made my way towards my mother, I noticed there was something on the ground. Picking up the item in question, I noticed what it was. The same newspaper that I had read only some time ago. As I called out to my mother, you know what she said back to me? She asked one single question: "Who are you supposed to be?" I stared into her eyes and saw that something had changed in her. She asked the same question to me in the same lifeless tone of voice for a second time, and I could feel all my emotions buckling under the weight of me losing my mother. It was obvious to me. The shock had been too much for her. I felt sick, disgusted, sad, and anger all at the same time. It was heartbreaking, soul-shattering, and anything else that you could describe in terms of how bad I felt seeing her turn into this memory-less shell. It didn't take long for the doctors to ascertain this. After I graduated from high school, I left that part of Diegen City. Not only for the bad memories that lingered there, but I had something I wanted to do. I wanted to reconnect with my father. Thinking realistically, the only way to gain some weight on him would be to take his position. So, when I returned to my father a few years after my mother had completely forgotten who I was, I appeared composed and polite. I, regrettably at this point, begged for him to take me under my wing. I had to do this several times before he actually accepted. When he took me under his wing, I worked harder than I ever had in my life. I wanted him to actually like me. I wanted him to actually enjoy me having me around. I wanted to build an entire relationship with him. I wanted him to let down his guard so I could sneak back into his heart and crush it like he had crushed my mother's. However, he died around the time I turned 22. Even though I was already in league to become the next head of the DCHQ, he had to go ahead and get himself killed by a supervillain. I'm not really sure what their name was. If I knew who they were, I would have thanked them. I think it wasn't that big of a deal though, simply because I was already there to resume his spot when he died. I was ready for this. After almost getting killed myself a few times, I decided that enough was enough and immediately took up training myself. I didn't want everyone to have always protect me. I wanted to do the protecting sometimes. Anyway, that's my story. It was clear that I had resentment for my father, but there's one thing that he never understood. He flaunted around his position, made himself known to everyone all the time. He invited women into his home and let them stay over for a few days. He was an idiotic man, even though I don't like to speak ill of the dead. I go visit my mother everyday, even though she'll never remember me. It seems the shock was enough to actually knock her out at some point too. I haven't actually spoken to her in quite some time. I just watch over her whenever I can. After the "death" of both of my parents, I dove into my work and quickly became the best leader in a very long time. I wanted to show my father that I was better than him. As of today, I am better than him. I will continue that trend, for as long as people let me. Even though I wasn't made for this position, I shaped the position for myself quite well. Likes & Dislikes * + Enjoys life * + People that protect others (super or not) * + Loves animals * - Doesn't like her job * - Doesn't like the lack of freedom it gives her Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Non-Super Category:Teddyursaa